Are feelings with the game?
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Booth are together with Hannah! Not with Bones! - A little bit changed - season 6
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Chapter 1**

"Dr. Brennan, I can see. You don´t feel so good. You have a problem with the new situation. "

Sweets folded his hands. She looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a problem with the new situation between Booth and his girlfriend Hannah."

"Sweets, How often should I tell you. I don't feel anything for Booth. I mean I love him, yes, but not so how you think. He's my best friend."

This question annoyed her, over and over again the same question.

Lance felt her anger.

"I mean it not so..." He sighed. What should he tell her now. It lay him on the tongue.

„You are different than before...before Hannah."

"What can I tell you? The Team...we were separated for nearly a year of each other - People can change himself. "

"Yeah, that's True." He looked into her eyes. "But Dr. Brennan you are so different...and I mean it is because of Hannah."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Stopping it now. It is enough."

"They are so irritable. Whatever the situation."

"People have a bad temper sometimes...But...You're right...I miss the evenings with Booth. Sitting together and talking about some things...without...Hannah ... "

"You would behave differently, when Agent Booth would not have a girlfriend?"

„No! You have interpreted it. I just said that I would like to spend more time with Booth...Not how they think."

"Are you Jealous?"

"Does that sound like this? No I'm doesn't. And now stop this session "

"We stop the session." Sweets smiled. "I have a suggestion. Do you want to go of a drink with me?"

Temperance looked at the young man and said, "Sure, they let us join the nightlife of DC Exploring. "she smiled gently.

Was that a such a good idea? she wondered indirectly and wait at the door for him.

**do you want more? - Tbc?**


	2. Chapter 2

_The english is not so good, but I hope you enjoying it anyway._

**I don't own nothing. It all belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

„What do you waiting for?" Dr. Brennan stands next to the Door, and waits for the young man.

The young man followed her like a mangy dog.

xxx

After the both went into the Starlike. Temperance and Lance go directly to the Bar. The two ordered something to drink and after this the both going into a seating area.

There they wanted to talk initially. Temperance hoped fervently that it had nothing to do with 'Agent Seeley Booth'.

About what should Temperance talk with Lance Sweets? He knew exactly what was in Jeffersonian currently going on. So they had to talk about private stuff.

She raised her glass."cheers."

Lance asked herself 'Was this a good idea? How do I handle it?'

He spoke with his conscience. Over and over again.

Sweets was afraid of Agent Booth.

The two were not together. but Booth loved Brennan. That was a clear thing. The young man swallowed. 'What I'm doing here?'

She was Seeley Booth's best friend and more...

Sweets swallowed again and reminded himself 'Anything that now comes to your mind. Let it be, it is the best for you. Think of your health and don't touch Temperance. That could be trouble, think of Booth ',

The boy also raised his glass „cheers."

He raised his glass in a toast to the young anthropologist. And drank his glasses in a train empty. They looked at each other a moment before Sweets got the language back.

"Perhaps they want to dance with me?" He looked at the Brown-haired woman.

After he saw her nod, he rose from his seat, took her hand, which she took and led her onto the dance floor.

First he looked just. He did not know how he should behave. Only because of Agent Booth.

Then she noticed his uptight, she put her hands on his shoulders.

Sweets sighed, It was hard for him. He wanted to enjoy it. . He liked Dr. Brennan, but the dancing went a step too far. And again he had to admit that it was his fault that they were in this position.

But now he grinned, put his hands around her waist and then danced. Now Booth was no longer in his head.

She laid her head on his shoulder...

* * *

_**I hope you liked it? - Do you want more?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Chapter 3**

******That was not weird. It was nice but unusual. **

******She smiled against his neck. **

******They embraced him with both hands and danced together.******

******Brennan lifted her head slightly and Sweets looked at her. He came to her a little closer so he could kiss her. She returned his kiss. Their tongues dueled with each other.**

******Lance took a step closer to her and put both hands on her waist. She put her hands around his neck and played something with his hair.**

******She wants it, she liked it, which he did with her. Although she knew that it was a huge mistake, what was she doing with him.******** That might and should not be.**

**Finally, it was Sweets! He was a good friend of Booth and her. But two friends kiss each other straight. and it felt indescribably good. Problem was it was Temperance and Lancelot. **

**But his lips were so incredibly soft. Brennan forgot what they were doing to each other, but it was wrong. He was a few years younger than them.**

**Tempe broke up a bit of Sweets and looked at him with a somewhat perplexed look.**

**"I'm sorry ... I should not kiss you."**

„**I know, if Booth finds it out. Am I a head shorter..." Smiled the psychologist. But held her further in his arms. He enjoyed the feeling.  
Temperance was also unwilling to tear out of his arms. She wanted to enjoy it only once. **

**"No, because Booth will not interfere. I do it so voluntarily. " **

**"You do it voluntarily?"**

**She took it him with both hands and kissed him. Sweets surprised sighed into the kiss, but returned the kiss just as tenderly as she. She put her arms around him and enjoyed it just is. **

**_I hope you liked it? - Do you want more?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Nothing!**_

**Chapter 4**

Temperance was sitting on their desk, and wrote a few lines of their new book. But she could not forget yesterday. The kissing between Sweets and herself. It was not only a kiss, it was more.

Temperance wasn't ashamed.

She grinned. After reading the last few lines their new book.

"Lance stood up and walked towards me, I noticed it...suddenly I got a tingling sensation in my stomach. He stood before me looks in my Eyes and kissed me!".

She's reading the lines again. Something was wrong, but what?

Temperance read again, and abruptly it came into her mind what it was. She shakes their head.

"No that's totally wrong! It should be about Katy and Andy. Not about us!."

* * *

She looked up and saw that her best friend standing in the door. Angela grinned at her. At once she felt totally uncomfortable. Temperance whispered to herself "Calm down...," looked at their best Friends and smiled.

"Hi Angela." She exchanged quickly the names in the story. After she did this, she looked at Angela.

"Hey sweety. You look so happy. " presented the young woman firmly smiling. She walked to the free space next to her friend and watch them for a moment.

After a short break. It was not spoken. For Angela was it strange the silence. She crossed her legs and looked at her friend.

"So do you have to tell me something, Honey?"

"No..., how do you figure?"

„Um! Until yesterday you were so unhappy. Now you seem happy..., what happened?"

Angela saw her friend's face worked and she smiled knowingly.

„Between Booth and you did it happen? I knew it.."

"Angela, why do you think that? You know it..., he's with Hannah. So now, please stop it. "

"Yeah! I know it. But Booth had made a better catch with you. " She added sadly.

"Angela, please. I don't want to talk about it. " She looked up from her friend to the screen and wrote a few lines.

The artist didn't give up so easy. They watched Temperance for a moment.

"Honey, something has happened to you? I just don't know what it is. But I will find it out...," this was a promise.

Then she grinned and stood up. Before she left the office she smiled at her again and then walked out the door.

"Angela, I would like to tell you..., but I don't understand it either. "Sighed the young woman.

She thought of Sweets and got a slight tingling sensation in her stomach area. Yeah! that was strange. Finally, it was Sweets.

* * *

Today, she and Booth had an appointment with Lance Sweets.

**TBC?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Nothing!**_

**Chapter 5  
**

Booth and Brennan stand before a closed door. They looked at each other surprised. How it seems Sweets was not in his office, and that was not normally.

He did not miss the session. It was finally his favorite session with Booth and Brennan. Actually. But today it was different.

„I don't know, where he is." Booth said, watching his partner very accurate. She seemed a little nervous today. Temperance didn't want to talk to him about it. This much is certain. He saw it in her face. Booth had asked her several times in the car. Temperance has repeatedly sent ignored the topic.

"Maybe he gets a cup of coffee."

"Booth..., Sweets doesn't drink coffee rather a Coke." Added him his best friend.

"Bones don't expand...everything." replied the agent bit grumpy.

He looked at Bones. She thought about it, perhaps even more than he..., Suddenly he saw as she jerked the phone and wanted to phone calls.

"Hey Bones! you got nothing a better idea? Than a phone? " He was visibly annoyed.

She looked at him but ignored his annoyance. "I wanted to call Sweets. And ask him where he is. "She did it as a very normal thing.

"Since when do you've his phone number?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Even a little longer... I think you have it, too?"

Seeley groaned. "No! I do not have his "phone" number ...,."

Temperance watched him.

She hold the phone in the Hand.

"Now come on. Call him. I don't want to wait any longer..." grinned the Agent.

He pricked his ears and listened to what his partner said.

"Sweets, where are you?"

At first she heard nothing at the cell phone, but then she heard a soft rustle and the door would open.

* * *

And Sweets came to light she had never seen him before. His shirt looked rumpled.

Brennan put her cell phone to the side and looked at the young man a little surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Wow! he's there. "quipped Booth.

Brennan looked at him still. It made her worry. "Sweets they look terribly."

"Sorry for the delay but I did not get any sleep tonight. I have experienced what yesterday."

Sweets looked at Brennan with a smile " Never thought of it that I have ever happened. It made me fall a little out of character. Come on in.. " Invited the young man a the team of investigators.

Temperance swallowed the lump.

He looked apologetically at Booth.

He takes a step to the side so the two could occur.

First, Brennan ran through and then Booth. But before the Agent ran at the psychologist, he threw him a look but the young man just shook his head and raised his hands in something.

Well as a sign that he doesn't want to talk.

Booth took it to knowledge and sat down next to his partner. The him a bit strangely eyeing.

Sweets sat down on the chair and watched the two.

First Booth was. Turn. He gave him a quick look, but after he has looked at Brennan.

Brightened his face on these drew a smile from. This she replied sincerely. After this small gesture to an end was started the conversation.

"Hello Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Please Excuse the delay but I had a long night behind me."

He was afraid of him because he had repeatedly smooching with her.

"So since we now all sit together. The topic today is Hannah."

He took his file in his hand. And surveyed the two.

"I don't know why you want to talk about my girlfriend?" The brown-haired looked questioningly at his psychologists.

Brennan held her breath, she didn't want to discuss today again with Sweets on the subject. That's why they threw him a sour look and Booth looked almost beseechingly.

She told him with her eyes that she didn't want to talk about the issue. But the agent felt the same way. So he stood up and looked at Brennan.

"Will you come with me? Or do you want to be here ? "

"No Booth. I'll stay here. I would like to chat with Sweets again. "

"Why?"

"Oh, Booth Drive to Hannah. I must now talk to Sweets. "

"Okay, You can report when you're done..., "

She smiled at Booth once.

Booth did so as if he has not see anything!

But that was a lie. He saw the looks of the two.

And they didn't even secretly. This angered him a little after all, it was his Bones!

The two flirted in front of his eyes and he doesn't want it.

Brennan glanced at Sweets. After Booth had left the room.

Booth left the room and heard Lance said,

"So Dr. Brennan, What do they want to discuss with me?"

Seeley clenched his hands into fists and clutched for a moment

the door handle. Then left he the office.

* * *

**If you want more, then write "please" a review :)) so I know whether they like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Nothing!**_

_**Yeah! I know it is very weird. A story about Temperance and Sweets to reading :) for me it was no different then I wrote it. But I must also say that I have already written a lot of BBs and something else wanted to try.**_

_**I hope you Like it**_

**Chapter 6**

Lance was sitting on his chair, and looking at Temperance Brennan eyes shyly. But with an aimed jump he got up and stood there next to Brennan.

He looked steadily into her eyes and at first didn't know what to say. But he also didn't speak first, but just looked the beautiful woman next to him. She opened her mouth.

„I don't know what to say. In any case, we have made a big stupid mistake. "

She was about to turn around, but he did not let her.

"No, stay here. We really need to talk about it. I think Agent Booth has already noticed it. "

"I don't know why you think about it! We are finally old enough. "She said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Only I'm not ready for it to repeat it again." confessed they and turned around so that she could not look at him.

Sweets looked at her for a moment and trying to analyze. Her demeanor.

"Stop lying. I don't believe a word of what you just said. " explained the young psychologist.

* * *

"Baby, I'm at home." The FBI agent called to his girlfriend. The young woman came out of the living room and fell to the agent's neck.

"Finally." She grinned and hugged him stormy.

"Hey slowly." He grinned.

They went him the living room and sat down there. Booth put his hand in his hair and whispered some unintelligible words. Hannah looked at him and then asked him: "What did you say? I didn't understand you because you have so mumbled. "

Booth grinned again and pulled her onto his lap.

"Today..I noticed something and now I don't know how I react to it, or... or should I ignore it?." He admitted honestly.

"What have you noticed?" The man growl at once.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it!"

"Try it easy." She stroked him through his hair and looked at him for a moment just to.

"Okay then, earlier than Bones and I were with Sweets. The two have behaved weird. I think at Temperance and Lance begins something. but it's not funny, we're talking here about Sweets and Bones, that's really strange. "

admitted to the agent carefully. He didn't know how his girlfriend would react to it, they could misunderstand it.

But just as it seemed they had construed it as he had wished.

She was not jealous, they even showed understanding.

"Keep an eye on it. Check out what what still happens in the next few weeks. And now, let's do something. In order to bring you to other thoughts." Grinned Hannah. She stood up and pulled Booth with herself from the room.

* * *

"I meant it as I said it!" Admitted the anthropologist. She looked at him with her ice-blue eyes and he just shook his head.

"I don't believe that to be honest." He went a step toward her and put both arms around her. She didn't resist, on the contrary, she put her arms around him and pulled him still a bit to himself.

Tempe lifted her head and looked at him just to. Sweets came a bit closer and kissed her easy. She returned the kiss.

Granted him with her tongue intake, but then she pushed it slightly to the side and said: "I'm sorry ... I can't."

He had not expected anything else. But it hurt. He likes her.

* * *

If you want more, then write "please" a review :)) so I know whether they like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

Excuse me. I'll not to update more. At least for the time...Gives me a reason to update :) Then I'll think about it.

I've got some messages, that my english is not good.

Yeah! That's true, but I do it with effort. Because it makes fun. And I want to learn English.

I wanted to present you my storys. Looking, how do you think about it.

I have always written only in German. Now I have tried English. I'm a beginner! But everyone has started small.

**Greetings**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Nothing! I'll posting again! I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

The last week passed quickly thought Lance Sweets. The both had not time to talk about it. Angela had been with her or Booth was with her.

So it went on all the time. He saw her. And she disappeared. She has seen him and was cut down. Temperance ignore him completely. No matter what he did.

He sat now an hour in their office. The time didn't want to bypass. The clock stood still.

Lance sighed and stared at the door, because he heard that someone entered the office. He decided to stick in the background.

Brennan went to her desk and sat in her desk chair. Crossed her arms and laid her head thereon. The day was really exhausting. Sweets slowly stood up and goes to her.

"Was the day stressful?" He whispered, and stood behind Temperance , raised his hands and massaged her slightly.

"That's nice..." she sighed and closed her eyes again, she knew it was Sweets, but she enjoys the feeling. She has to admit, he had talented hands.

„What you doing here?"

„I wanted to talk to you. You go away from me. As soon as you see me. It Isn't good. Just because we kissed each other."

„Just because? we kissed! ...the massage...does not help to let the fingers of each other ... " she looking at him seriously.

„And if already. We are old enough, We have to decide. and not the other. Other couples have larger age differences!"

„But that's not right...please...think about it...it would have consequences when we get together ..."

"I know...but...let us just try it. "

"I'm not a relationship person."

„I know. You're a stubborn head ... "Smiled the young man.

„I'm not a stubborn...I look at it realistically."

What would think Booth and the others if they would get together?

With Cam, Angela, Hodgins, she wasn't worried. But Booth? What would he think and maybe even say? That's made her afraid.

The young man pulled her into his spell. She couldn't fight back. The more she struggled against it, the desire grew to kiss him!

„What is your idea?"

"I don't know...maybe...we go to you and then we can discuss further. "

"I think this isn't a good idea."

"I'll not jump over you..."

"I cannot advise you... I am much stronger than you! "

"I think. But...let us lead the conversation in private. "

Temperance admitted defeat. Grabbed her bag and together they left the Institute.

* * *

_I'm looking for a Beta-Reader! - If you like, please message._

_**TBC?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Nothing!**

_Thank you so much for your Review. I was glad about it._

_Here comes the next Chapter... _

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

After the two go into the flat of her. Temperance went into the kitchen to fetch something to drink...

Lance went into the living room. Sat down on the couch. Sweets looked at her pictures. Many were of Booth and her.

He sighed and hung his head and thought in defeat ...Lance was afraid that the conversation might be different, as he had hoped. He would most like to have a relationship with the pretty female, but he also knew how she could behave.

Sweets sighed again...he heard her coming...

"I don't know how you're doing, but I'm afraid how the conversation could proceed.", He said it directly.

She looked at him with her ice-blue eyes and gave him a "I don't know what that means" glance.

"I can't guarantee anything."she said finally.

"Well how would it be? Let us just try it."

"No, as far as I'm still not." She grinned. She took the glass and drink it down in one gulp.

Her throat was on fire and she tried to delete it..., but this didn't work.

After two more hours of silence, he stood up and looked at Temperance sadly.

"I see... The both of us don't come to an agreement. Today...Maybe...Never..."

"I know...but...Do you wanna keep here? with me..?"

"I should go to the office...And do a little work."

She nodded. Together they walked to the door. As both stood at the door. Lance noticing how close were their mouths.

"I think...you can stay here." She whispered and kissed him stormy. And together they ran towards the bedroom...Sweets threw her with a strong movement on the bed ...

* * *

**TBC?**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Nothing!

**Chapter 9**

Lance hugged her and kissing the neck of his Girlfriend.

"Good morning, pretty woman." he whispered.

"Morning" she murmured sleepily.

He opens his arms and she snuggled up to him. Temperance and Lance wanted to enjoy the moment.

* * *

"...Bones...! Where are you? "

Seeley Booth was already five minutes before the doorstep and rang the bell for the eighth time at the door.

After another five minutes, he had an guess. Slowly he walked back to his car and glanced upward.

The curtains of her bedroom were still pulled down. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought.

The only thought was for Bones and Sweets and this image he wanted to forget as quickly as possible.

His Bones and Sweets. It was Strange. And a picture of what he wanted to forget immediately.

Booth once rubbed his eyes and sat down behind the wheel.

* * *

Together the two went into the Institute,but as soon as they entered the laboratory, Temperance and Lance left the hands of each other going.

The team should not observe the two. Since they were in agreement.

Once they had walked through the glass doors of the Jeffersonian, they changed to the Professional level.

Sweets just said, "I'll see you later, Dr. Brennan." He smiled again and quickly left the Institute. She looked at him for a moment, before she went to her office. Temperance wanted to wear her working smock.

Temperance didn't get far, while running, she ran into Booth. He Looked at her angry.

"Where were you this morning, Bones?" He walked past her and pulled her to the couch. "And don't you dare to tell me: Booth, I don't have time - Your bones can wait... We have already 11 clock. So talk to me, come on! "

"I don't know what you mean."

"I was on your doorstep this morning ... wanted to go with you to work. But no! You were not at home or you had a male visitor. " he said sour and looked her straight in the eye.

"Angela and me...we meeting for breakfast. that's why I was not at home..." Suddenly her friend was beside her, she threw the artist a look that said so much like, "Please help me"

"Ange...is that true or not?"

"Sure, we met this morning, we wanted to go have breakfast. Excuse Booth. But I had to kidnap, her!" grinned the young woman and her friend she said with eyes :" Talk to you later...and woe betide if not. "So she left the room.

Brennan was glad. Angela had lied for them. Booth acted as if he believed them the fabricated story.

"Booth, it was that now?"

"Yes." He growled slightly. "You can go to your bones. Remember, we meet this afternoon with Sweets. Maybe you can talk to him ... And say we'll meet there..."

He smiled mischievously and left very quickly the office. Her mouth opened, but closed shortly after this again. What occurred to him?

**TBC?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

Thank you so much for your Reviews! I was very proud about it :)

Chapter 10

Now the three of them were sitting for half an hour at the Royal Diner. The time stood still. Lance Sweets asked Booth and Bones some questions, which the two avoided. Sweets looked at them alternately. It was it a strange situation for him, since Agent Booth was with them as well. Lance didn't know how he should behave after the night they spent together. He looked at Seeley, but something told him, that Booth knew exactly what he and she had done last night. Sweets looked to Dr. Brennan, but she shook briefly and unnoticed shook her head, but then looked at Booth and smiled.

"Agent Booth, everything okay with Hannah?" Booth looked at him with a scowl. "Do we have to talk about Hannah again? We had the issue recently already!" Brennan slightly lifted her leg and kicked Sweets before the shin. He suppressed the feeling of pain and looked at her questioningly. But only shook her head and said "Not again that topic." "Thanks, Bones." Seeley looked at her. "Well, I will go to the bathroom. Be nice to each other. Seeley Booth grinned shortly and then got up and ran to the men's room.

–

Sweets looked at Bones.

"What was that? I thought we wanted to keep it a secret. "Blurted it out Brennan.

"I know that...but...we still have to talk about it. " "I think...Booth knows it... We need to hold us back." "Why? Am I ...too embarrassing or too young?" "We talked yesterday. No, you're not too young for me...and no, it's not embarrassing for me... I want to have something that belongs to us... only us.." She lightly touched Lance feet and stroked several times up and down. "Okay..I understand it."

Sweets cell phone began to vibrate. Lance took it out of his pocket and looked at it. The Display said "Daisy."

"Ahem Daisy." He said, and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "Answer the call and tell her that you're in a conversation with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

„Daisy can be really annoying" He looked at her indignantly.

Temperance laughed "Yes... I was together with her for a year." "Okay, you know it. No, I'm don't answer. " He fished his phone out of his pocket and put it on mute, just in time for the agent to return.

To be Continued?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Chapter 11 **

Dr. Brennan stood on the platform eyeing every bone carefully and was just about to make a determination when Daisy came to her.

"Good Morning Dr. Brennan." she greeted. Temperance did so as if she had not seen her but smiled friendly.

"Is that true? I wasn't here for almost a year...And what doing Lancelot? He disregarded my calls... "

Brennan sighed...

"Mrs. Wick ...As you may know - we - Booth and I, had an appointment with Sweets. On our session - you don't need to call him!"

"I know...but I just wanted to hear his voice." Daisy complained.

Brennan placed the bone better on the table. Slowly, she was pissed. Don't be upset - Get a deep breath and breathe out slowly. She repeated several times. Get a deep breath and breathe out slowly.

"Mrs. Wick...you think about it - when we have a session? You know him. He doesn't like to be disturbed in a meeting with us."

"Unfortunately..."

Brennan saw that Sweets ran to the platform and stopped quickly. Lance looked at Temperance and smiled but then he discovered his ex-girlfriend and his face looked petrified.

"Oh no...Damn." He whispered and looks Tempe's grin. He shook his head and wanted to go as he already heard Daisy's voice.

"Lancelot...you're here...finally..." She noted facilitated. Daisy walked slowly over to him and he went several steps to the side.

"Let it please! Don't you think that there is a reason why I got you out of the way?"

"What is this please? You split yourself from me?"

Temperance said what. "I think...he has already."

"It is a private matter. Please keep out of it...Dr. Brennan." said Daisy.

"It is a private matter? Then make it undisturbed." She turned on her heel and left.

It was too much for her...It was a strange feeling. Temperance could not quite place the feeling. A bit jealous...Brennan ran into Angela.

"Hey Sweety, everything OK?" Angela looked at her best friend.

"Hi Ange. Yes everything is OK." She replied but had tears in her eyes.

"Do not lie to me Sweety!"

**TBC?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is . I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

**Chapter 12**

"What's going on between you and Sweets?" Angela set herself on the couch and looked at her best friend.

"Why do you think...that?" Temperance sat down next to Angela and looked weirdly at the artist.

"I don't know. You're both acting weird or rather different than usual."

Temperance sighed, taking a deep breath, and saw that the young man in question had walked into her office. She made a deft hand movement but the psychologist overlooked the gesture of his girlfriend fantastic - this would be a big conversation!

"I really don't know...how I should tell you this but you have not got it wrong. We really are together." Brennan just smiled.

Sweets was now only a few millimetres away from her and he locked her in his arms as he kissed her softly.

Angela shrieked which was probably in essence a sign of shock. She covered her eyes and fled from the room.

This was probably a bit much for her...

* * *

Temperance Brennan woke up bathed in sweat. She opened her eyes and looked around a bit woozily.

She sighed with relief.

"That was, wow!" Brennan sat up and looked at the right side of her bed as if she was expecting a surprise but there was no-one there. She was alone...or?

"Lance? I mean – Sweets are you here?"

There was no answer.

Tempe grabbed her cell phone and dialled the number of her partner.

"Booth, can we meet somewhere?"

"Hi Bones, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes Booth, I am... I'll explain everything later in the Royal Diner, but only there. Is that okay?"

"Okay Bones. I will see you later."

Temperance and Seeley both hung up.

Brennan let herself fall back onto the pillow. That would be funny at the Royal Diner, and she knew now how Seeley Booth would react...Temperance pulled the pillow over her head and sighed.

**The End!**

_I hope you liked it?_


End file.
